


Purple

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, I don't know if you noticed but it was heavily implied that Yugi is a gangster, I tagged both Marik's because I'm not sure who is here tbh, hurray for fem!ryou, no one dies tho so, tagging as graphic violence even if it's not just in case, use your imagination - is it angst or is it death?, why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Ryou has always been intrigued by Marik and wouldn't mind getting lost in his eyes. But something about them was…off. As though the life were missing from them.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: His eyes were the shade of the sky, the most brilliant supernatural blue. But something about them was…off. As though the life were missing from them. ( @promptsforthestrugglingauthor )
> 
> Open for interpretation- either angst or death depending on how you look at it.

Ryou has always been intrigued by Marik.

Ever since he first set foot on Domino, Marik Ishtar had stuck out like a sore thumb. After all, in a sea of monotonous black and white, Marik’s fair locks and tanned skin will truly draw ones eye. Considered an exotic sight in good, old Domino, he was treated as a shining beacon of excitement in the citizens’ mind-numbing routines. Fortunately for them, Marik rarely disappoints. Always causing a racket wherever he goes, Marik can be called the poster child of everything Ryou was raised against. Sleeping in class, loitering during periods, sassing the teachers- everything you can imagine a student may pull off after being branded a delinquent, Marik has probably done them all. Add this to his aforementioned good looks; the people of Domino are all crazy over him. The girls constantly vying for his attention, the boys regularly asking for his help, and the adults perpetually trying to mend his ways.

However, that was not why Ryou found herself invested in this specific transfer student.

His eyes were the shade of the sky, the most brilliant blue. The sort of blue that you want to wake up to, to open your eyes and see them staring at you. The kind that can soothe your soul no matter how shattered and tormented it is. The type that can make you forget all your sorrows and promise you a better tomorrow. That was what his eyes were like. Calm like the sleeping ocean and serene like the endless sky.

But something about them was… _off_.

In order to satiate her curiosity about these foreigners, Ryou began to watch them closely. She took note of their routines, of what they like, and of what they hate. She discovered where they live along with the fact that Ishizu likes to tend to their garden around three in the afternoon. She also found out that Marik actually owns his own vehicle, a flaming red motorcycle that he lovingly branded _Lady Death_. But most of all, she finally learns just what it was about Marik’s eyes that unnerves her. Unlike his sister, Ishizu, whose eyes shone with a certain calculating glint whenever a graceful smile lights up her usual stoic face, Marik’s eyes were as deep as the void.

As though life itself was sucked out of them.

Ryou figured that it may be because he was just feeling miserable due to being forced to come here. She found out about this during one of her walks, where she witnessed the two Ishtars discussing the whys of their sudden relocation to Domino; however, Ryou still clings to a dim hope that Marik will soon grow to like Domino as much as he likes his old hometown. And maybe, just maybe, he can find it in himself to like someone from here too. Of course she means herself but--- Ryou will eternally deny such accusation. Nevertheless, as the seasons changed and the flowers she has planted that day she first laid her eyes on Marik had bloomed and wilted, Ryou noticed that no matter what happens,

Marik’s eyes remain as dead as ever.

No matter the occasion, be it a feast in his honor or a time of mourning for the entire city, Marik’s blue eyes can’t seem to let go of its perpetually vacant gaze. For days, Ryou tried so hard to see even just a glimpse of the sentiments hidden within the dark void of Marik’s stare but no matter how hard she tried, they just can’t seem to feel anything. At first, worry filled her very being. _What could have possibly happened to him to cause this?_ Figuring that no matter how much she paced her apartment’s already worn carpet, nothing can be done about it- or at least nothing she can do. But Ryou was a stubborn girl who always perseveres to help her friends. And thus, when a sudden stroke of genius overcame her, she immediately placed her plan into action.

.

Domino, despite being called a city by its residents, can be best likened to a sleepy rural town. The only redeeming feature of the city was the enormous Kaiba Tower located at its very heart and the park that was a ways away from the city proper. The park was located on top of Domino Hill where one can enjoy the panoramic view of the city. Unfortunately, most locals tend to shy away from the place due to the various rumors that surrounds it. Thus, the maintenance of the park was kept into a bare minimum; just enough to keep the place clean for its occasional visitors.

_‘Right on time.’_

There among the foliage comes out the elusive Marik Ishtar. One would have thought that with all the attention he gets from the locals, he would be milking it for all its worth. But, as Ryou grew to find out, Marik prefers to be alone and enjoy the world in all his solitude. It was pure luck that she managed to find out about Marik’s secret strolls here. It happened one autumn afternoon where the weather was just right for a walk. Instead of walking by her usual route, Ryou felt like getting lost for a while and followed the downtrodden road leading to the forgotten park.

That was when she first saw him.

Marik Ishtar: the boy everyone keeps on talking about. When she first heard the rumors, she envisioned him to be somewhat of a gangster. Someone who wears huge amount of leather and keeps their hair spiked up to the heavens while wearing thick lines of eyeliner. That was why when she saw him, she has to take a moment to do a double take and convince herself that it was the enigmatic transfer student of class 2 – C.

Clad in a simple mauve hoodie and faded black pants, Marik looks more like a model.

If anything, he looked like a simple teenager just like her. Only prettier. Even with his jewelry that shines when the sun’s fading rays hits them just right, Ryou still thinks that Marik isn’t so different from herself. Both considered outcasts by the people of Domino- Ryou’s heart leaped for the boy. Ever since that fated day, Ryou never missed a chance to walk a little farther from her house if it means getting a glimpse of him in the park. It was always on the same time; always 10 minutes before the sunset. It was a constant that gives Ryou something to look forward to each day. A secret moment just for the two of them.

‘ _Hello, Marik…_ ’

He sent her a quizzical look before frowning. Perhaps wondering where the pale girl came from all of the sudden. Regardless, he simply inclined his head a little before going back to staring at the horizon, desperately trying to shake off the awkward feeling he got the moment he noticed the girl. Unbeknownst to him, this made her smile a little and inched just a little closer and closer and closer until there’s barely any space between them. Whether he minded the sudden intrusion to his private space or not, Ryou wouldn’t know; she was too busy taking care of the boy’s unconscious body.

.

Ryou has always been fascinated by Marik.

Ever since he first set foot on Domino, Marik Ishtar had stuck out like a sore thumb. With his blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, only a blind person can deny the boy’s allure. Add that to his natural charisma and you practically have a god in your hands. Surprisingly, or maybe not if you already know her, that was not what lured Ryou Bakura in into the enigma that was Marik Ishtar.

It was his eyes.

His eyes that were the color of the bottomless sea and the endless sky. His eyes that contain all the secrets the universe has to offer. His eyes that remains eternally dead to the world. It was because of them. They are what pulled her in. The reason she can never escape Marik’s gaze. It was the reason why she was losing sleep every single night, unable to think of anything else, and most all, driving herself mad. The moment she saw them she vowed that she’ll help him; that no matter what happens, she would bring emotions into his eyes. All so that he no longer has to stare vacantly into people and wonder just what it was like to be them- to be human.

But sometimes, things have to be done a certain way to accomplish them.

Ryou didn’t mean to. Not really, no. She has been brought up by her parents to be a law-abiding citizen who fears god. A person who can be considered a role model for all that was pure and holy. Of course, Ryou wouldn’t go as far as calling herself a saint, per se. No, she just wants to point out that she was a good person. And really, she was. She was doing all of this to help her... friend.

Sure, Marik may be trying to stop her now but he’ll see soon enough. People are like that anyway; they always want to get things their own way. They hate letting other people help them because it hurts their pride. But it was alright, as soon as they’re done, Marik would see that she was right all along and he would be thanking her for being such a great friend. Because that was what they are,  

‘ _Friends…_ ’

And now with a new found passion, she twists the knife into his eye and gleefully remarks to her struggling captive as an emotion finally seeps in. Who would have thought that a little bit of blood can cause such distress to a beautiful human being? A laugh bubbles up her throat as a strange euphoria fills Ryou while she straddles the thrashing Marik underneath her and sinks her knife deeper into his eyes, disregarding his muffled screams and oh so delicious cries and focusing more on receiving as much emotion from his eyes as possible.

‘ _It’s alright though, this is all worth it,’_ she thought as she twisted the knife even more so, causing blood to freely run down on his gorgeous face once more, all the while ignoring his hysterical screams. She has always been fascinated by the occult anyway. ‘ _And besides,_ ’ she continued with a dreamy sigh as she stared lovingly at his now abused eye.

**_Purple has always been his color._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of an earlier drabble I wrote in tumblr (https://collegiate-trash.tumblr.com/post/155483579830/yandereryou-drabble#notes). I don't know why, don't ask.


End file.
